criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parry Shen
|birthplace = Queens, New York |family = Kim Shen Avery Anne Shen |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Parry Shen is an American actor and voice actor best known for his appearances in the horror movie franchise Hatchet. Biography Shen was born on June 26, 1973, in Queens, New York City, New York. Why Shen wanted to be an actor is unknown. What is known is that he went to the Archbishop Malloy High School as a teen and graduated from the University of Buffalo. Shen got his first role in 1997, when he was cast in an uncredited role as a student in the action/adventure sci-fi film Starship Troopers. He received his first voice-over role in 2000, when he was cast as a dog in the animated Nickelodeon series The Wild Thornberrys. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and video games such as Mortal Kombat X, The Walking Dead: Michonne, NCIS: Los Angeles, Sleeping Dogs, MADtv, Veronica Mars, Hatchet, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Shen portrayed Bobby Kim, the agent of psychotic serial-turned-spree killer and vigilante Jonny McHale in the Season Three episode "True Night". Filmography *General Hospital - 137 episodes (2013-2017) - Brad Cooper *Dimension 404 (2017) - Animator *Swing State (2016) - Ryan Pollard *The Walking Dead: Michonne (2016) - Zachary (voice) *Lego Marvel's Avengers (2016) - Iron Legion (voice) *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Takeda Takahashi (voice) *NCIS: Los Angeles - 3 episodes (2010-2014) - Ty *Unidentified (2013) - Jeremy *Snowpiercer (2013) - Voice Actor (voice) *Hatchet III (2013) - Andrew * #1 Serial Killer (2013) - Murder Victim *Starting from Scratch (2013) - Parry *Far Cry 3 (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Zian of the Endless Shadow (voice) *Sleeping Dogs (2012) - Winston (voice) *Holliston (2012) - Trent *Yes, We're Open (2012) - Luke *Surrogate Valentine (2011) - Bradley *Hatchet II (2010) - Justin *The Tivo (2009) - James *Wet (2009) - Zhi *Fairy Tale Police (2008) - Officer Pappas *Rule of 3 (2008) - David *MADtv (2008) - Chin-Hwa Dak *Criminal Minds - "True Night" (2007) TV episode - Bobby Kim *The Gene Generation (2007) - Jackie *Brothers & Sisters - 2 episodes (2007) - Dan Silk *Finishing the Game: The Search for a New Bruce Lee (2007) - Robert Chang *Veronica Mars (2006) - Hsiang 'Charleston' Chu *Hatchet (2006) - Shawn *Thief - 3 episodes (2006) - Billy 'Shrimp Boy' Kwan *Jane Doe: Yes, I Remember It Well (2006) - UFAP *Without a Trace (2005) - Steven Park *The Poseidon Adventure (2005) - Enlisted Man *Attack of the Sabertooth (2005) - Robbie *Tru Calling - 3 episodes (2005) - Tyler Li *Passages (2005) - Frank *Asia Street Comedy (2004) - Various Characters *First Daughter (2004) - Rally Leader *The Deviants (2004) - Jerry *The Perfect Party (2004) - Peter *Dead Scared (2004) - Tim *NCIS (2004) - Ben Richmond *The New Guy (2002) - Glen *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2002) - Seth *Better Luck Tomorrow (2002) - Ben Manibag *An American Town (2001) - Sophomore *Damaged Goods (2000) - Josh *Game Day (2000) - Ali *The Privateers (2000) - Parrot *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Dog (voice) *Party of Five (1999) - Kyle *Cousin Skeeter (1999) - Billy Blowfeld *Chicago Hope (1999) - Harry Lensky *The King of Queens (1998) - Stockboy *Malibu, CA (1998) - Kip *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1998) - Staffer *Suddenly Susan (1998) - Robert *Shrieker (1998) - David (credited as Parry Allen) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998) - Student *Caroline in the City (1997) - Tim *Starship Troopers (1997) - Student (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors